


I want you

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, everyone loves a good love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: Kings are allowed to cheat.. A queen, however, is not. With Robert Brackenbury pledging his undying devotion, Anne's more than a little confused.





	I want you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I'm back haha! Hope you enjoy this and it's not too bad.

Her husband's smile made her blush profusely. Not because the sight bought her joy but simply because it reminded her of his betrayal. She could easily imagine his late night trysts throughout the court. The lovely, beautiful ladies falling under his charming spell, just as she had. She pictured the intimacy he was so obviously sharing with the lady before him. With her long auburn hair and happy smile, it was clear to see why the king liked her. After all, she herself had little beauty. Throughout her childhood, Isabel had been the beautiful one and she had only her wit to make up for it. A lump lodged in Anne's throat as she saw the happiness on her husband's face though. She wanted to cry, to scream out at the unfairness of it all but found herself silent. Her lips refused to move, her eyes glued on the happy pair in front of her. She barely noticed Sir Robert approach her. 

"M'lady, you look tired. Perhaps it is time to retire." His voice was soft, warm and her gaze instantly found him. His eyes flickered to the king only briefly and she immediately knew why he'd come to her. Anne found herself nodding, though, she was anything but tired. She felt weary and hopeless but it would not be solved by sleep. Even so, she stood and answered him. 

"Perhaps you are right, Sir Robert," Her voice was clear and steady. No sign that she felt any distress at all. She almost felt proud of herself. No-one needed to know just how bad she felt. Despite her husband's continuous betrayals, her dignity would remain intact. After all, she had never stopped being a Neville. Graciously, a smile came to her pale, drawn face. 

Sir Brackenbury couldn't help but admire the lady next to him. Never once had he seen her break, despite how much she had gone through. Losing the little prince had destroyed Richard, that he was very much aware of and even the countless mistresses he had couldn't fill the hole that his son's death had caused. Anne, however, kept going. Her eyes were no longer happy and her bony shoulders were always filled with tension but he had never once seen her cry. 

Returning her smile, he offered her his arm as he had done so many times before. Within moments and without thinking anything of it, she took his arm. The court barely registered the queen's departure as she left and for that, she was thankful. Her calm façade had started to slip and the desire to cry was starting to overwhelm her. Her pale eyes began to sting as her emotions overwhelmned her. Sniffing slightly, she remembered Brackenbury next to her. She hoped desperately he wouldn't notice her tears. She couldn't bear his pity. Not after knowing him for so many years....

He saw, however and it instantly put him on edge. It seemed wrong for her to cry. It seemed wrong that his queen was so low. He wanted to help her. Although, he tried not to let it show, he couldn't help but frown. His footsteps came to a stop and all his attention was on her.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't be seeing me like this." She quickly apologised, her face flushing with embarrassment. Her eyes quickly avoided him. She couldn't bear to look and see the pity within his eyes. Especially since they had once held respect. 

He forced himself to smile. To assure it was fine but it was difficult. Nothing about his queen crying was okay. Even so, he needed to try and help. He couldn't let her return to her chamber so upset. His conscience would not allow it. 

"No, my queen. Don't distress yourself further. If you ever need anything, I am always at your service. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want :)


End file.
